


《Invisibility Spell》[HP AU]

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia





	《Invisibility Spell》[HP AU]

【宁麦】《Invisibility Spell》[HP AU]

_[宁泽涛x卡梅隆.麦克沃伊]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
人可以隐形，东西也可以，但爱不能  
…

麦克沃伊从没想过会在这样的情形下再次见到宁泽涛，看在梅林的份上，他根本就没想过还会有见到宁泽涛的一天。谁能告诉他这个当初信誓旦旦说想回到祖国之后成为一名魔药学教授的人怎么会穿着中国傲罗指挥部统一的巫师袍作为中国魔法部派出的合作代表和他的同事一一握手。

想到握手，麦克沃伊意识到一个要命的事情，他立刻将右手背到身后，即便现在宁泽涛的目光根本就没看过来。是的，在分手好几年之后，他仍然戴着那枚他们当时一起在南美洲买的情侣戒指，而他不想让宁泽涛知道这件事。

身旁的麦基翁疑惑地看了他一眼，眼里漏出对他变了几番的脸色的担忧。麦克沃伊对她笑了笑，将右手伸进外袍的口袋里，握住魔杖，他现在十分庆幸魔咒学他一直都拿的优秀，工作之后无声咒也越发纯熟了。

等到宁泽涛走到他面前时，麦克沃伊已经调整好了神色，握住了宁泽涛伸过来的手掌。前男友的手还是和他记忆里一样温暖好看，蓦然勾起了很多零碎的回忆，麦克沃伊说着公式化的感谢你们提供帮助，避开了和宁泽涛眼神的对视，没有注意到宁泽涛的眼神在他手指上停留的那一瞬间。

分开之后麦克沃伊的身体才松懈下来，作为魔法生物保护与研究学家，他和麦基翁在这种追捕走私犯的过程中是帮不上什么忙的，但毕竟最初联系澳洲魔法部向中国魔法部寻求帮助的是他们，麦克沃伊看着宁泽涛有条不紊的和傲罗们开展工作，显然已经轻车熟路，不知道该感叹时间过得太快还是世事难料。

隐形咒只能让被施加的物体不可见，并不能消去物体原本的魔法效果；南美洲的魔法就像他们的风情一样热情而直接，戒指内侧用魔法刻印了宁泽涛的名字，长时间没见面也未消去半点效果，在宁泽涛出现在他视野里的一瞬间就开始发烫。

回去之后把戒指摘下吧，麦克沃伊心不在焉的翻看着手里的资料时想着，身边的麦基翁低低的叹了口气，“那位中国傲罗看着和我们差不多大，居然都已经结婚了，太可惜了。”麦克沃伊飞快地抬起头，“什么？”

麦基翁被他过于迅速和激烈的反应吓了一跳，“是啊，你没看见他无名指上戴着戒指吗。”说实话，麦克沃伊自己都不知道他的目光落在了哪里，不过这倒是解释了握手时落在皮肤上的一点点凉意。他重新将目光落在不远处的宁泽涛身上，看见了对方无名指上反射的一点微光。

即便看不太清晰，麦克沃伊也十分确定那就是宁泽涛和自己一起买的对戒，另一枚正圈在自己的手指上。这算什么，麦克沃伊想着，傻的人不止自己一个吗。“Cam？”麦基翁的手指他在眼前晃了晃，“你今天怎么了，一直怪怪的。”

现在绝不是一个向同事讲自己那段以失败告终的恋爱的时候，麦克沃伊对她笑了笑，“没事，这几天没睡好。”这倒是事实，自从联合魔法部协助追捕魔法生物走私犯以来，庞大的工作量使得他们的睡眠时间也缩短不少。

“等这件事结束再好好补觉吧。”麦基翁揉揉眼睛，拍拍他的手背以示安慰，目光落在他的手背上时，却忍不住惊讶，“Cam，你的戒指呢？”

“哦，我……暂时把它收起来了。”麦基翁张张嘴，似乎想说什么，但考虑到这里不是适合他们闲聊的地方，便没说出口，只提醒道，“别让嗅嗅看见，不然就是它的了。”麦克沃伊点点头，另起了一个有关工作的话题转移麦基翁的注意力。自巴西回来便一起工作的同事既了解他又有敏锐的观察力，再在戒指和宁泽涛相关的话题上纠缠麦克沃伊很难保证她不会察觉到什么。

而他们现在最不需要的就是被过去的感情打扰工作。

话虽如此，但工作间隙看一眼对方也无伤大雅，尽管麦克沃伊再三提醒自己没什么好看的，那就是宁泽涛而已，和他的中国同事们穿着统一的巫师袍；认真时的眉眼和偶尔的小动作还有无名指上的戒指都是麦克沃伊曾经很熟悉的，包括不喝咖啡这一点。

麦克沃伊看着他对着咖啡壶捧着杯子一动不动，被施了魔法的容器几次想要为他自动添上咖啡，都被宁泽涛以手盖住杯口的方式无声的拒绝。麦克沃伊想起曾经他们熬夜写论文时宁泽涛喝了咖啡提神第二天胃疼的样子，杖尖一挑，器具们叮叮咚咚泡好了一壶红茶，飞到宁泽涛面前为他填满了杯子。

再一次，麦克沃伊十分庆幸他的无声咒使用熟练。

虽然是在一起工作的同事，但事实上麦克沃伊和麦基翁的主攻方向不同，麦克沃伊主要是对魔法生物进行研究，麦基翁则更偏向于野生魔法生物的寻找和保护上，长时间在野外与魔法生物打交道让麦基翁有超乎常人的观察力和第六感。比如现在，她正捧着马克杯，在心里默默计数，这是那位来自中国的帅气傲罗先生第五次“不经意”看向她和麦克沃伊了，尽管他很小心的不让自己的眼神显得刻意，也做得很好，但没有瞒过在这方面十分敏锐的麦基翁。

她还愿意用嗅嗅的珍藏打赌，自己绝对不在那位先生的视线范围内。这就非常有趣了，联系一下麦克沃伊今天的反常和傲罗手指上那枚与他的相似得有些过分的戒指，麦基翁突然意识到自己好像发现了什么不得了的事。

在完成自己力所能及的事情后，麦克沃伊和麦基翁也没有更多的理由留在这里，追捕行动是傲罗们的工作，他们只希望事情一切顺利，尽可能多的救下那些可怜的魔法生物。离开前两人再次叮嘱他们有的魔法生物可能十分狂躁，不要激怒更不要伤害它们，他们随时都可以过去帮忙。

离开魔法部设立的临时工作点之后麦基翁伸了一个大大的懒腰，由于事件紧急，这几天吃住都在这里，实在是憋闷坏了。现在已经不早了，麦基翁看着暗下来的天幕突然想起威尔逊告诉她等工作暂时告一段落之后去她家里聚餐，她看了看还在愣神的麦克沃伊，为了满足自己的好奇心顺带拯救“迷途”青年，开口道，“Madi让我忙完了去她家里吃饭，一起吧。”

麦克沃伊回过神，“好啊。”还没说完麦基翁已经拿出手机告诉威尔逊他们要过去的消息。威尔逊的回复来得很快，作为医生的她自己也刚下班，对于傲罗男友不在家好几天终于有除了狗狗以外的生物陪自己了这件事十分兴奋。

“都出来了，隐形咒也该解除了吧。”麦基翁开口道，刚开始听了麦克沃伊的话还以为他真的把戒指取下了，时间一长就发现只是在上面施加了隐形咒。她就知道曾经因为戒指被嗅嗅偷走几乎掀了它的窝的人怎么可能把戒指取下来呢。

解除魔咒之后麦克沃伊重新看着牢牢套在无名指根部的戒指，随着他和宁泽涛之间的距离越来越远，原本的热度也一分分冷却下去。他们十分默契的同时挑中了这对戒指，分手时也同样默契的各自保留了自己那一枚，没提过关于戒指如何处理半个字。

他想起休息时澳洲傲罗们打趣宁泽涛的话，成熟的男人难得带了几分腼腆，眼神一如他们初见时那般清澈如许。他没有听见宁泽涛对调笑的回应，只看见他抚摸着那枚戒指，神情温柔得好像陷在最美好的回忆里。

他和麦基翁幻影移形到威尔逊的家门前，显然自己的同事除了说要来吃饭之外还告诉了他们共同的好友一些别的事情，麦克沃伊看着威尔逊若有所指的目光，简直想掉头就跑。“快进来吧，”威尔逊退到门边让他们进去，“菜还有一会才好。”

在朋友们做饭的时候，麦克沃伊从来只有看着的份，在霍格沃茨读书的时候有家养小精灵做饭，在巴西深造神奇动物学的时候同样有小精灵做饭，还有一个手艺不差的男朋友，直接导致了现在麦克沃伊厨艺技能为负值，在女巫们挥舞魔杖的时候坐在餐桌等吃。

趁着麦克沃伊埋头吃的时候，麦基翁和威尔逊对视一眼，一瞬间已经交换了无数讯息。最终威尔逊带着些许刻意的清清嗓子，开始一步步引导话题，“Kyle的工作状态怎么样？”男朋友是最年轻的傲罗成员，说不骄傲是不可能的。“很好啊，”麦克沃伊回答道，“大家对他的评价很高。”

“没有和中国魔法部派来的成员起什么冲突吧？”麦基翁只顾低头吃东西，显然不准备参与到话题中，麦克沃伊只好回答道，“没有，有一个共同的目标，大家相处得很融洽。”麦基翁终于抬起头，对着麦克沃伊笑道，“其中一位中国傲罗还长得很好看呢，对吧Cam。”

如果不说实话，这两个女人估计是不会让自己走出这扇门的。麦克沃伊在心里默默下着判断，其实他也很清楚，相处了好几天，自己的状态不被Taylor看出点什么是不可能的，更别说再加上知道自己谈了恋爱又分手的Madi。

“嗯，是很好看，还和我前男友长得一模一样。”最终他开口道，眼神下意识的落在他的戒指上。两位女巫显然有些意外他的坦诚，一时竟不知道该说什么。威尔逊站起来离开餐桌，几分钟后回到他们面前，将三张面膜甩到了麦克沃伊手边。“什么？”

“不知道这次他会来，要知道早就给你了。”她坐下来切下一小块肉喂给脚边的狗狗，“麻瓜界很火的前男友面膜，见面前一晚敷一张，第二天容光焕发让对方后悔到质疑梅林。”麦基翁用手肘撞了撞她的手臂，“迟了，之后都是分开工作了。”

“总是能制造机会见面的，拿去吧拿去吧。”说着她手中魔杖一扬，面膜在麦克沃伊眼前晃了晃之后飞进了他的背包里。

“我不……”麦克沃伊想说我不想和他见面，都是过去的事情了，他早就做好一辈子不和宁泽涛再见面的准备，但话到嘴边又通通卡住说不出口，哪就真的放下了，放下了的人才不会把曾经的戒指当宝贝一样天天戴在手上，也不会有事没事就往对方那边看。

“我觉得吧，”麦基翁的语气一本正经，“那位Ning先生肯定没有放下和你这段感情啊。”她看着威尔逊分析道，内容却是说给麦克沃伊听的，“他不仅也戴着戒指，还经常往你这边看。”麦克沃伊惊讶地抬起头，麦基翁摆摆手，“他很注意没让你发现，但我发现了。”

麦克沃伊沉默了一阵，“再说吧，现在工作为重。”宁泽涛倒是坦荡荡的戴着戒指，他已经胆怯到要用隐形咒了，明明当初和平分手，谁也没欠谁，怎么好像他成了不敢去面对的那一个。他迎着好友的目光补充道，“他又不知道我还没放下，现在这样不就挺好的吗。”

饭后麦克沃伊很自觉地将餐具收拾到厨房，两位女巫坐在沙发上看着他在厨房指挥着餐具自动清洗的背影。“你觉得Ning有意识到Cam没放下吗？”威尔逊问道，麦基翁思索了一会，谨慎道，“难说，这几天他一直用隐形咒隐去了戒指，也不愿意和他有什么接触。”

“隐形咒？”威尔逊微微睁大眼睛，“他难道不知道傲罗的基础课程之一就是识别隐形咒吗？”麦基翁耸耸肩，“他又不像你有一个傲罗男友，现在这位傲罗先生已经是他前男友了。”她顿一顿，想到那些被偷猎的魔法生物语气里带上严肃，“不过我同意Cam的观点，现在工作为重，感情可以以后再说。”

“这个自然。”

之后的日子对于麦克沃伊和麦基翁来说没什么特别，照顾研究那些魔法生物，顺带等待着傲罗们的消息。虽然知道有重大消息一定会第一时间通知他们，但看到宁泽涛亲自过来他们都相当惊讶。麦克沃伊当时正抱着嗅嗅，第无数次教育它要听话不要乱偷东西，话没说完，对发光物体无比敏感的嗅嗅已经挣脱了他的怀抱奔向刚进门的人，手上的戒指。

宁泽涛以傲罗优秀的反应力在嗅嗅偷走身上的东西前把它提在手里，看着它渴望的目光笑了笑，从身上拿出一枚银币加上简单的发光咒后递给它，“戒指是对我很重要的东西，所以不能给你，我把这个送给你好不好？”

嗅嗅看了看闪闪发亮的银币，再抬头看看没有反射阳光时那枚平平无奇的戒指，接受了交易，飞快地拿过将银币装进自己口袋里。宁泽涛说话声音不大，却被走向他的麦克沃伊听得清清楚楚，他停住脚步，正好对上宁泽涛看向他的眼神，愣在那里连嗅嗅又跑走了也没管。

都已经分手这么久了，这个男人对自己的影响怎么还是这么大，麦克沃伊在心里唾弃自己，唯一值得庆幸的是因为嗅嗅他来得及在宁泽涛注意到之前为戒指施加隐形咒。一个相当不合时宜的想法突然冒出来，早知道昨天晚上就用一张Madi送的面膜了。

“Ning先生专门过来是有什么事吗？”麦基翁很不想打断两人美好的对视，但她必须当这个破坏气氛的人。宁泽涛回过神，敛去笑容，“我来是想告知两位最新的进展，”他以职业化的语调说道，“我们已经找到了那个团伙所藏匿的地方，很快便会采取行动，成功之后的后续工作还需要你们帮忙。”

“当然，也很感谢你们这次的帮助。”麦基翁说道，和宁泽涛握手，然后以眼神示意麦克沃伊不要再沉迷美色了拿出工作素养来。再次和宁泽涛握手的时候麦克沃伊终于近距离对上了他的眼睛，戒指内侧传来的热度让他在辨析到宁泽涛眼底那些情感时被烫得心口一哆嗦。

三天之后他们等到了两国魔法部的傲罗联合行动成功，数种濒危魔法生物被成功解救的圆满结果，同时传来的还有宁泽涛在过程中受伤住进医院的消息。

自从成功以来麦克沃伊，麦基翁就和澳大利亚保护神奇动物司的巫师们忙得不可开交，在经历被偷猎和虐待之后的魔法生物们极其敏感，光是安抚它们就用了好大一番功夫，更别说对它们进行一系列的治疗和研究了。

最初麦克沃伊甚至不知道宁泽涛受伤这件事，当时他在和拉金一起照料受伤的魔法生物，随口问道，“这次行动顺利吗，我听说Kyle好像受了点伤。”拉金点点头，“还算顺利，你知道那些走私犯都是不要命的人，参加行动的傲罗多少都受了点伤，唯一一个严重的是一位中国的傲罗，现在还住在医院里。”

麦克沃伊手一抖，魔咒落在地上激起一小团尘埃。“是哪位中国傲罗？”没等他向梅林祈祷不要听到宁泽涛的名字，拉金已经开口，“宁泽涛，怎么了，”他看着麦克沃伊不太好的脸色，“你认识他吗？”

不仅认识，他还是我念念不忘的前男友。麦克沃伊缓和了神色，“只是觉得别人过来帮忙，还受了伤有些过意不去。”

“那就去探望一下他，”麦基翁突然开口道，“他现在是Madi的病人，还能让她给你讲讲具体情况。”含糊地答应之后麦克沃伊突然意识到一件事，难道只有他一个人到现在才知道宁泽涛受伤这件事吗。

当天傍晚他和麦基翁一起去了医院，快到病房门前时麦基翁看了一眼他，“还是不愿意解除咒语吗。”麦克沃伊将右手握成拳又松开，“我今天没有戴戒指。”麦基翁眼里是掩不住的惊诧，看着因为长时间戴戒指而在手指根部形成的色差，麦克沃伊苦笑一下，“但是痕迹还是太明显了。”说着他用了魔咒稍加掩饰，然后敲响了病房房门。

麦基翁在他身边小声道，“我去找Madi问问他的情况。”没等麦克沃伊回应便径直离开，留下麦克沃伊站在那里不动声色地深吸一口气，走进去独自面对宁泽涛。

宁泽涛身上还有地方裹着纱布，他的眼神有些迷蒙，显然是刚从浅眠中被唤醒。麦克沃伊在床边坐下，“抱歉吵醒你了。”他说道，克制着抚摸宁泽涛缠着纱布的小臂的动作，只问道，“疼吗？”

“刚被魔咒击中的时候有点疼，后面还好。”宁泽涛说得好像这根本不是个事，但麦克沃伊知道绝对不像他说的这么轻松，宁泽涛还是不会让别人担心自己，一如以往。病号服没掩住的地方有一道伤疤，他们在一起的时候还没有，大概是当了傲罗之后落下的。常年和魔法生物打交道，麦克沃伊身上也有一些用魔咒或药物无法愈合的伤痕，但宁泽涛原本不需要承受这些的。

“我以为你会成为魔药学教授，那不是你的梦想吗。”他看到宁泽涛手指上的戒指，它显然被保护得很好，还是它刚被买下的时候带着温润光泽的样子。“是啊，回去之后我向学校提出了申请，也被录用了。”他语调平缓的说道，“然后半年之后我辞职了，通过了傲罗考试，成了一名兢兢业业的公务员。”他玩笑道，麦克沃伊跟着他笑了笑，去想着丝毫不相干的问题，他的手就一直放在被子外，冷不冷？

“为什么突然，你不是一直很向往当教授教学生吗？”他记忆里的宁泽涛，把成为魔药学教授定为自己的目标，而且是唯一的，不会有任何改变的目标，这也间接促成了他们的分手。宁泽涛想回中国，他想回澳大利亚，这个矛盾不可调和，现在依然是心里横亘着的一根刺。

“当教授很好，学生也很可爱，只是——”宁泽涛停顿一下，眼神飘向头顶的天花板，“突然就意识到不想按部就班的生活，想寻找一种更加刺激的生活方式。而且当教授看着忙，其实空闲时间很多。”他没再说下去，麦克沃伊有些摸不着头脑，“空闲时间多还不好？你以前还抱怨课程太紧没有空余时间自己进行魔药实验。”

碰上宁泽涛的视线时他才意识到自己脱口而出的话是多么的自然而微妙，再如何想要划出距离，提醒自己都是公事而已，无论有没有走出来，谈恋爱都已经是过去时了。但一不留神，割除不掉的过去就会冒出来提醒他，有那么一段时间里他们是彼此最熟悉的人。

宁泽涛笑了笑，似乎很高兴听到他说这样的话，“嗯，是啊，但时间突然多了反倒很不适应，所以最后决定去当傲罗。”他是适应力很强的人，当初作为唯一一个在巴西魔法学校深造的中国学生也好好的过下来了。当教授后唯一不适应的只是一旦闲下来满脑子都是麦克沃伊，心底里有个声音疯狂叫嚣着当初做了个蠢决定，忘不掉就应该去找他；逼得他干脆辞职，选择了更加忙碌的傲罗工作。

等到心情完全平复，他确定自己面对麦克沃伊时也能平静地笑着说你好的时候，宁泽涛也已经喜欢上了这份充满不定又带着些刺激的工作。也许他的确是做了一个正确的选择，宁泽涛看了看身边坐着的麦克沃伊想着，不然他可能一辈子都不会再见到心心念念这么些年的人了。

“我听Mitch说，你是因为想要帮魔法生物挡住走私犯的魔咒才受伤的？”宁泽涛没想过他会突然提起这件事，点头道，“是，你之前不是叮嘱了这种魔法生物很珍贵需要看到要多加保护吗。”麦克沃伊看着他满脸“我有好好听你说话”的小骄傲只想狠狠捏他的包子脸。“也没有那么珍贵。”

刚走到门边的麦基翁正好听见这两句对话，压低声音满脸不敢相信地转向威尔逊，“没有那么珍贵？他当初写了五卷羊皮纸的论文来阐述这种魔法生物有多么重要，多么需要巫师界的保护。”

威尔逊拍拍她的肩，“Taylor亲爱的，这个世界上没有什么比自己的爱人更重要，”她瞟了一眼病房里的两人，“无论他们现在有没有在一起。”

说完两人便很识趣地走开，不打扰里面的人。麦克沃伊也没有留太久，相比只需要安心养伤的宁泽涛，他现在成了不清闲的那个。看看时间差不多了，麦克沃伊站起身，“那我就先走了，你好好休息。”

转身的那个瞬间宁泽涛拉住了他的手，温热的手掌加重了些力道，说出口的话却让麦克沃伊察觉到了一丝脆弱，“戒指，你摘掉了啊。”麦克沃伊不用回头看都能想象到宁泽涛此时失望的样子，他不敢转身，也不敢回头看一看宁泽涛，怕自己会不管不顾的吻上去。

“嗯。”沉默了好一阵他才回答道，一直没有挣开宁泽涛的手，“你还戴着。”上一次这样心跳如擂鼓是什么时候，是被宁泽涛告白的时候，还是他们第一次接吻的时候，或是把我们分手吧说出口的时候，反正总是与宁泽涛有关。

“因为没办法忘记。”说完宁泽涛松开他的手，看不见他的表情，麦克沃伊一时竟无法分辨他的话里那种情绪更多，宁泽涛倒是没想这么多，话说出口只觉得轻松。“是吗，”麦克沃伊慢慢朝门口走着，手伸进衣袋里摸到戒指，“而且也不想忘。”

宁泽涛愣了一下，抬头看见麦克沃伊背对着他挥手，戒指在无名指上映出夕阳的色彩和他们的过去。

工作的顺利完成，查尔莫斯也得到了一个小休假，邀请麦克沃伊和麦基翁来家里吃烤肉。麦克沃伊到的时候威尔逊和麦基翁正在客厅逗狗玩，厨房里已经飘出了香味。“和Ning的谈话怎么样？”她笑吟吟的看着麦克沃伊重新戴上的戒指明知故问。

“挺好的。”麦克沃伊说道，揉了揉狗狗的脑袋。威尔逊实在按捺不住，挑明道，“那以后我们去四人约会的几率大吗？”麦克沃伊耸耸肩，似乎不太关心这件事，“我也不知道。”他们都知道自己根本没放下彼此，对方也知道，但这也改变不了他们是异国恋的事实，更糟的是他们还都在自己国家有热爱的工作。

威尔逊叹口气，“随你吧，我只告诉你，Ning的伤很快就要好了，到时候我可没办法帮你留住他。”

威尔逊的治疗水平和宁泽涛的恢复能力麦克沃伊一向是清楚的，最多三天宁泽涛就能够离开医院了，在那之后会发生什么，他实在是不知道，也许当初应该在预言课上多花些功夫。但无论如何，看到自己在意的人完全康复都是好事。

之后麦克沃伊每天都会去探望宁泽涛，两人漫无边际的聊天，对未来之类想着都沉重的话题闭口不谈。

宁泽涛在见到他戴着那枚戒指出现在面前时有着溢于言表的高兴，“终于不用隐形咒了吗？”麦克沃伊也不掩饰，自无奈道，“难道我的魔咒水平这么糟糕吗。”宁泽涛调整了一下姿势，手背碰到了麦克沃伊的手指，“那倒不是，只是当傲罗原本就需要培养识破隐形咒的能力，所以……”

所以刚见面的时候就知道自己还戴着戒指，还能这么不动声色，几年不见套路真是只增不减。麦克沃伊腹诽道，换了个话题，“明天就可以出院了吧，有时间的话我带你去看看那些你解救的魔法生物。”

出乎他意料的是宁泽涛皱皱眉，似乎根本没听见他在说什么，在麦克沃伊小声叫了他之后勉强笑道，“Cam你能帮我把威尔逊医生叫过来吗，我的腿好像动不了了。”

看着医生们围着宁泽涛做检查询问他的情况，麦克沃伊很想问发生了什么，为什么会这样。前一秒他们还在如常的聊天，思索着能否更近一步，后一秒宁泽涛就告诉他自己腿动不了了。而最终得到的结果更是令人失望，目前无法确定原因，需要进一步做更多的检查。

“他刚才还好好的！”在离开病房之后麦克沃伊对着威尔逊说道，“可能是魔咒造成的二次伤害，也可能是别的原因，我们会查出来的。”她安慰道，麦克沃伊勉强镇定下来，点点头，沉默一会又迟疑着问道，“他有没有可能……”威尔逊从他的眼神里读懂了没说出口的后半句话，“希望不会，我保证我会尽一切努力让Ning好起来的。”

“Madi你的语气听着真像是平时安慰病人家属说的。”威尔逊朝他笑了笑，指指他的戒指，“你难道不是他的家属吗？”

宁泽涛从普通病房转去了特殊病房，麦克沃伊站在门前说不出心里是什么滋味。最终他还是推门进去，宁泽涛对他扬起了一个笑容。“看来我今天要在这里过夜了。”他轻松的语气反倒让麦克沃伊舌根又苦又涩，“现在感觉怎么样？”

宁泽涛很诚实的回答道，“还行？膝盖以下没有感觉了，医生说还要做检查找病因。”他看着麦克沃伊黯然的样子，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脸，“没事的，你总要相信自己的朋友吧，威尔逊医生很厉害啊，之前很快就把我治好了。”

在宁泽涛掌心的温度从脸上的消失的时候，麦克沃伊将他的手拢在双手间，就像天冷时宁泽涛给他暖手时的样子。“我们和好，好不好？”现在不算是一个好时机，但他也找不到更合适的时候了。在宁泽涛开口前他抢先道，“我们之前是因为未来从事的工作异国分开，这个总能找到解决办法的。”他原本是想慢慢和宁泽涛讨论这个话题的，谁知道突然发生的事打乱了所有的计划。

“这样不好吗？”他看着宁泽涛沉默的侧脸说道，“等你好起来我们想办法协调工作，你来澳大利亚或者我去中国，也可以一起去学校教书；如果你不能好起来，”他说着握紧了宁泽涛的手，“那就正好留在澳大利亚，我不介意照顾你一辈子。”

“告白是你说的，所以这次我来说，公平吧。”

“你确定不是因为，”宁泽涛空闲的手敲敲自己的腿，“这个影响了你的判断力吗？”听到这句话麦克沃伊看上去气得恨不得扑上来咬他，“我是这么随便的人吗，虽然你当初告白的时候我立刻就点头了，但对于感情我很认真的好吗！”

“好吧我承认有一点影响，本来我是准备一步一步说的。但是没什么差别，这句话我肯定会说出来的。”

“我喜欢你，从我见到你的第一眼，到我余生的每一天。”

宁泽涛怔怔的看着他，好一会才说道，“亲爱的我感动得都要哭了。”麦克沃伊的脸后知后觉的烧起来，松开宁泽涛的手却被他握住，“当初被你甩了的时候我做梦都没想到还会有这一天。”

“我没甩你。”

“是吗，分手可是你提出来的。”

威尔逊敲了两下门，对着里面打情骂俏的两人抱歉的笑笑，“不好意思打扰你们的甜蜜时光，我有很重要的事情。”麦克沃伊让出位置，看着威尔逊拿着镊子和带盖子的容器走过来，“我刚才一直在想你突然瘫痪的原因，魔咒没有给你造成二次伤害，你本人也没有病史和遗传病，直到我想起来这个。”她用镊子在宁泽涛的发间找寻着，“做检查的时候我没有看清，但应该不会错的。”她从宁泽涛的发间夹出了一只黑色的小虫，“蜱虫，不知道怎么落到了你的头上，它的毒素造成了瘫痪。”

“可是我记得蜱虫是麻瓜那边才有的。”麦克沃伊说道，明显松了口气。威尔逊将它装进小容器里，回答道，“这里可是澳大利亚，麻瓜看不见我们的生物，可我们会遇见他们的生物啊。还好只是蜱虫，如果是其他的原因可能会很难办。”

“所以我帮助了魔法界的生物，却被麻瓜界的小虫咬了？”宁泽涛打量着那只小黑虫，都不知道摆出什么表情合适。威尔逊轻笑道，“但也算是因祸得福。”她冲着宁泽涛眨眨眼睛，不等他说话便转身，“以防万一，你需要在这个病房里住一晚，不过已经没有大碍了。”

门重新关上之后麦克沃伊抱住宁泽涛，亲昵而自然地将自己上半身的重量倚在他身上，呼出一口气，“太好了。”宁泽涛拥住他，抚摸着他的背，“我就说了肯定没事的。”不过的确算是因祸得福。

麦克沃伊松开他，在他的唇角点了一下，“之前和Taylor去野外工作的时候，也有一次不小心把自己弄进了特殊病房，你知道我对这里最大的感想是什么吗？”他问道，宁泽涛摇摇头，没有反应过来他想表达什么。

“这里的私密性特别好。”麦克沃伊解答道，魔杖尖端光芒一闪，门把手上已经落下咒语无法从外面打开。宁泽涛已然反应过来他话中所指，拇指指腹暧昧地拂过他的手背，“是吗，那我很期待啊。”

麦克沃伊将自己的魔杖放在床头柜上，轻巧的翻上床，跪坐在宁泽涛的胯骨两边，“你真的只有膝盖以下失去知觉了对吧。”

宁泽涛凑近他，手掌不安分的探入衣料下，“还是你来亲自确认一下比较好。”

巡房的威尔逊走到病房前，看到门把手上被施加的魔咒摇摇头，走了两步又拿出魔杖对房间施加了隔音咒。

有些人今晚大概是不会睡了。

 

——End——


End file.
